Love till the end (rewritten)
by Evx
Summary: It's the rewritten version of Love till the end. Also for reviewers: If it won't help me don't write it. I don't need to know how bad it is, but I do appreciate helpful criticism. Thank you.


**Hello all. So some of you may know that a while back I wrote a very terribly written story entitled** **Love till the end** **. I mean it was horrible. I wrote it on the very day I had a super major bad experience. So it was just pure emotions.**

 **Well I've decided to rewrite it. I can't let one bad story haunt me. Now I am going to keep the first one up to show the difference between the two. It really was unplanned but I decided to rewrite it anyway.**

 **Before I start I just want to mention something. I was very hesitant to rewrite this story mainly because of the reviews that mentioned the flaws. I appreciated them showing what to work on but use of words like "annoying" didn't really help me. That may sound weird but that is the best way I can word it.**

 **This still is a story that has some emotional connection to me so I ask of you to please monitor your reviews.**

 **Narrator's Pov**

We all know of our brave heroine Sabrina Grimm. She put an end to the horrible group called the Scarlet hand. She fought through that war at a young age. She protected the ones she loves and carried them to victory. There is no question that Sabrina Grimm is a brave strong girl.

But there's always more to the story. A part that everyone seems to forget.

Sabrina is still a child.

She may seem very mature but she still is a child. A child with trust issues. A child with doubts. A child with fears. A child with feelings.

She may have fought a war but she is not grown up. She may seem strong but she still has her weak moments. She is a person. She has feelings. She has limits.

And everyone seems to forget that. Everyone except for her sister and Puck. Those two remember that Sabrina has her limits.

So what happens when one of them leaves her?

What happens when Puck leaves for his trip with Jake? Will Daphne be enough?

Why don't we see. But I can assure you when limits aren't acknowledge, tragedies happen.

 **/ Line Break \\\**

"Do you have to leave?" Daphne asks.

"Don't worry Marshmallow I'll be back. Just be safe and keep an eye on Grimm for me." Puck says.

"Fine I will. Just don't take too long." Daphne replies.

Puck nods and turns to Sabrina.

"Try not to miss me too much ok Grimm. And please don't get yourself killed." Puck says to her.

"I can say the same to you. You better not take long or else me and Daphne are going to hunt you down." Sabrina replies.

"I'll keep that in mind." Puck says.

The two sisters say their final goodbyes to their friend and watch his departure.

"Come on Daph." Sabrina says leading her sister inside.

The others may not know it besides Daphne but Sabrina is going to miss Puck the most. After all she does have feelings for the fairy.

 **/ Another line break \\\**

Years have passed since Puck left. But that doesn't stop the sisters from waiting for his return. Especially Sabrina. To Daphne, Puck leaving was like a sibling leaving. To Sabrina though, Puck departure was like a part of her heart leaving.

To Sabrina not only did she lose her friend, she lost her rival, her trainer, her motivator, her protector, her joy, her love.

Yes Puck was important to her like no other.

To distract herself from the heartbreak, she tried to move on. She has tried to like other boys. Even dated a few. Not one of them worked out. But she still tries.

Currently Sabrina is dating a fellow named Peter. At first she disliked him because of his name. Though he is not the legendary Peter Pan, his name reminded her of Puck's dislike towards said character.

Overtime he grew on her. Though her feelings for him are nowhere as strong as hers to Puck, she still have quite strong feelings for him. They have been dating for a year now.

"Daphne don't forget Peter is coming to take me on a date tonight." Sabrina says to her younger sister.

"Oh great he's coming back." Daphne says.

"Oh Daph at least try to like him. He's not bad." Sabrina responds.

"I don't know Sabrina I just don't get a good feeling from him." Daphne says.

"That's just your protectiveness. You'll get used to him." Sabrina replies.

Sabrina gets up a kisses her sister's forehead. Then she goes off the prepare for her date.

She brushes her hair and finds a good outfit. Tonight they are going to the movies. Ironically he is taking her to see a new movie about the legendary Grimm brothers and their stories. He thought it would be funny since her last name is Grimm. He doesn't know though that she is actually connected to the Grimm brothers.

 **(A/N: I know weird place to put this but I wanted to say that since I am a major fan of The Unfortunate Fairy Tale Series, I automatically thought to myself, "What if Sabrina Grimm and Mina Grimm were related?" Oh well.)**

"Sabrina he's here." Daphne calls from the door.

Sabrina puts on the final touches and runs down stairs.

"Hey Peter." Sabrina says.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Peter asks.

"Yup let's go. Bye Daphne I'll be back later." Sabrina says.

Sabrina and Peter head off to the movies. When they get there Peter buys the tickets and the snacks.

Now let it be known that the movie was horrible. It was totally unreal. Peter liked it though. He went on about how cool it would be if fairy tale characters existed. Sabrina resisted her urge to laugh at the notion mainly because it would be taken wrong.

Afterwards they went to eat. Everything was going well until their waitress decided to hit on Sabrina's boyfriend and guess what. He flirted back.

"Peter what was all of that?" Sabrina asks clearly annoyed.

"Calm down Sabrina." Peter replies nonchalantly.

"What. You just flirted with another girl in front of me." Sabrina says.

"It's no big deal. Just forget about it and put your attachment issues aside." Peter says.

It's true Sabrina Grimm has attachment issues. Everyone she ever loved left her in some way. Her parents were kidnapped along with her baby brother. Her and Daphne were separated once in the Foster home. Daphne was adopted but she wasn't. Mirror took over Granny. Mr. Canis took Red for traveling. Uncle Jake left and along with him he took Puck.

Yes Sabrina Grimm had attachments issues but she didn't like when others brought them up.

"You know what, Daphne was right about you. We're through." Sabrina says.

She turns and start to walk the other way.

"Good luck trying to get someone. You're nothing. The only person that will ever give you the time of day is your sister." Peter says from behind her.

His words cut deep into Sabrina's heart. She holds back her tears and continue walking. She refuses to let him know what his words did to her.

When Sabrina gets home she goes straight to her room. She doesn't say a word to anyone. There she silently sobs herself to sleep.

Little did she know a certain friend saw everything that happened. He watched her leave the house. He went to the movies with them. He watch them go to eat. And he watched her break up with him.

After all he does care for her.

Days pass and Sabrina reluctantly finally gets out of bed. She doesn't want to go to school but she will so her family won't say anything anymore.

Maybe now Daphne won't worry too much about her. After all Daphne needs to take care of herself too.

She gets ready taking a quick shower and putting on whatever she finds and that matches.

She drags herself to school. The minute she walk through the doors whispers could be heard.

"She probably cries herself to sleep."

"I bet the girl he left her for was pretty."

"He was right about issues."

Sabrina ignored them all. She just kept on walking to her class.

She was able to hold up all the way until lunch. At Lunch Peter and his friends approached her.

"Well looky here she's actually came to school and she's all alone. Did I break your heart that bad." Peter says.

"Why don't you leave me alone and stop trying to act all tough. Maybe you forgotten but I broke up with you." Sabrina says.

"Why don't you watch your mouth Grimm." Peter replies.

Sabrina drops her food. Grimm. No one call her that except Puck. Sabrina stands up and punches Peter square in the jaw.

Whispers go all around the cafeteria. Sabrina just grabs her stuff and leaves. She runs all the way home.

When she gets inside she sees her mother.

"Sabrina sweetie what are you doing home early?" Her mom asks.

"I was let out early." Sabrina lies.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you punched a boy for no reason and ran." Her mother says.

Sabrina tries to justify herself but her mother just sends her upstairs.

Alone in her room Sabrina looks on her desk. A pile of letters. She never noticed them. She knew Daphne came in everyday checking on her. She remembers Daphne saying there were things for her but she wasn't really listening. Some are anonymous and other are not. She opens a few. They all contain things like,

"Crazy chick..."

"Ugly..."

"Stupid..."

"Lonely..."

"Attachment issues..."

Nothing good. Apparently her absence from school gave her more unwanted attention. Some of the letters really hit home. But only one really affected her. This one knew her past,

 _"You think you are so great but you're not._ _Your family suffered because of you. Your sister almost died because of your stubbornness many times. You always needed someone to save you. The fairy left you. He will never love you. So quit trying you freak..."_

The words start to blur due to her tears. She stands up and rush to her drawer. She searches for one item. An item she used often since Puck left.

A switch blade.

A nasty habit Sabrina developed over the times. But before the cool feeling of the blade and sweet bliss of the pain could reach her she felt a warm hand touch her.

She looked up to see bright angry green eyes staring at her.

"Are you crazy Sabrina?"

Sabrina drops the blade in shock and stumbles backwards and falls. She didn't expect him to be here.

"P-Puck." Sabrina stutters out.

Puck leans over and picks her up. He puts her on the bed and raises her sleeves. Scars run up her arms. Red ones being the fresh, recent ones. White ones being the older ones.

"Why Sabrina?" Puck asks. His insensible anger leaves him.

"Puck you're back." Sabrina says staring wide eyed.

Puck looks up and sees the pain and confusion in her eyes.

"Sabrina why didn't you tell anyone?" Puck asks.

"You're finally back." Sabrina says.

She hugs him tightly.

"I've been back since the day you and that jerk broke up." Puck says hugging her back.

"Wait then why am I now seeing you?" Sabrina asks confused pulling away.

"You seemed so down. I didn't know how to help you. But I'm here now." Puck says.

"I missed you so much." Sabrina says.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I took so long. But you have to listen to me. You can't keep hurting yourself like this. That letter was wrong. I do love you Sabrina." Puck says holding her hands.

"Than why did you leave me?" Sabrina asks with tears in her eyes.

"Because I thought you didn't love me." Puck answers.

Sabrina starts to cry but it's a mixture of sadness and joy.

Puck leans in and kisses her softly. Sabrina kisses him back joyfully.

Puck slowly pulls away.

"I promise I won't ever leave you again." Puck says.

 **/ Yet another line break \\\**

Months have passed. Puck and Sabrina have been dating ever since that day.

Puck has been helping Sabrina fight her inner demons. He calms her down when she's stressed. He knows her limits. He made sure no one bothers her.

Daphne is still ecstatic that they are dating. Daphne also strives to help Sabrina. Daphne knew of Sabrina's cutting habit but couldn't get her to stop. Daphne is willing to do anything to help her sister.

Sabrina appreciates the help and welcomes it.

Right now Sabrina is walking to meet Puck. She walks down the hall. But she stops when she sees a girl, an Everafter, kiss Puck. She just freezes and watches.

Puck pushes her away.

"Why did you kiss me? I have a girlfriend!" Puck exclaims.

"Oh Puck, I'm way better than that girl. Who's better for the king of the fairies than another fairy. I can handle magic unlike her. You're poison to her anyway. She doesn't love you she's just addicted to you." The girl says.

"She's way better than you and she does love me so scram before I show you why I am called the trickster king." Puck says.

The girl walks away with a huff.

Once the girl leaves, Puck takes a deep breath.

"I know you're around here Sabrina. I know your scent." Puck says.

Sabrina walks out towards him.

"Sabrina I did not kiss that girl I swear." Puck says.

"She's right." Sabrina replies.

"What?" Puck asks.

"I'm no good for you Puck. I mean look at you, you're hot especially since you went through puberty. You're smart and brave. I'm just a weird ugly girl." Sabrina says looking down.

Puck walks closer to her, lifts her head up so she's looking at him, and caresses her face.

"Oh Sabrina, you're gorgeous. And you're smart. You're the same girl who got back at the trickster king. You're the queen of sneaks the very one who escaped every horrible foster home you've been in. And if I remember correctly you fought a war after finding out not to long ago that fairy tale characters exist. Not only that you solved mysteries that very well meant your life because you are a Grimm. At a young age too. That's pretty brave to me." Puck says.

"You mean that?" Sabrina asks.

"I mean it with all my heart. Remember I grew up for you after four thousand plus years. No one else could make me do that but you." Puck responds.

Then he leans down and gives her a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you Sabrina." Puck says.

"I love you too Puck." Sabrina replies.

After that the couple spent their days and nights to the full with each other. A day didn't pass where Puck didn't tell Sabrina that he loves her. The two are inseparable.

But that doesn't mean everything is perfect. As the days went by, the demons Sabrina has been fighting for years slowly return.

It starts off with those who know of Sabrina's past comparing Sabrina to the old her. Some did it on purpose, others did it unintentionally.

Then it goes into stories of Puck's departure. Some say he left to find a wife since the king needs a queen.

Slowly it goes to how Sabrina can't even protect her sister anymore. How Daphne thrives and becomes more useful. Daphne can wield magic unlike how Sabrina can die from it. Soon Daphne will be the leader.

It all drives Sabrina insane. The constant judgments. It reminds her of when she was younger. After Puck left, people ridiculed her saying that the great Sabrina Grimm shouldn't be down over anything. When she felt down people brushed it off saying she's brave enough and mature enough to handle herself.

It was those type of comments that drove Sabrina to cut. It is these type of comments that are driving her to the edge.

Puck and Daphne try their very hardest to help Sabrina, but she slowly falls into a depression. Life isn't the same for Sabrina.

But when Sabrina thought she heard the worst of the lot she was proven wrong.

A few years have passed since Granny Relda passed. They all decided to preserve the house and live there.

Sabrina walks downstairs but stops when she hears her name being mentioned.

"All we're saying Daphne is you're the more responsible one. You're more mature and more useful." Henry says

"Don't say that. Sabrina is amazing. Just because she's not like how she was before doesn't mean she's useless. You guys just held her to high in expectations." Daphne replies.

"Daphne sweetie we must face facts once Puck leaves, Sabrina will be useless. She doesn't have her spark

anymore." Veronica says.

"I told you people I'm never leaving Sabrina. When it is time for me to claim the throne I will have Sabrina at my side. And she is not useless!" Puck states.

"Listen Puck you are going to be king. She may be my niece but she is not good for you. She won't even be able to handle living around all of that magic." Jake responds.

Sabrina silently runs upstairs.

Even her own family thinks she's worthless.

She digs in her bag and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. With beautiful cursive Sabrina writes her note. She leaves it on her dresser.

"I'm sorry Daphne. I'm sorry Puck. I love you both." Sabrina whispers.

She goes into Daphne drawer and take the magic wand Daphne always hides. The feeling of magic burns through her veins.

One after another, Sabrina casts spells that injure her. Her mind slowly fogs. Bruises appear but no pain is felt. Sabrina feels absolute bliss.

Her actions though don't go unnoticed. Puck senses the use of magic from downstairs. Everyone who can use magic is here. So that can't be good.

"Daphne do you have anything magical up there?" Puck asks.

"I have a wand hidden. Why?" Daphne replies.

Puck shoots from his seat and takes Daphne with him. They rush upstairs. Puck kicks down the door and sees Sabrina with a wand in her hand. But she doesn't look normal.

Cuts are all over her. Her once full blonde hair looks dead. Her eyes look completely foggy. And a doll smile is plastered on her face.

"SABRINA STOP!" Puck exclaims.

"Oh don't worry Puck, I'm fine. See the pain is all gone. Not only Daphne can use magic. Aww Daphne don't look so worried. I love you both with all my heart." Sabrina says.

Puck and Daphne inch closer to her. They need to get that wand out of her hand.

"Puck say you love me. You too Daphne." Sabrina says.

The two look at each other.

"Please." Sabrina says.

"I love you Sabrina you will always be the best older sister anyone can ever have." Daphne says.

"I love you Sabrina. I always have and I always will. You mean everything to me." Puck says.

"I love you guys too." Sabrina responds.

Before anyone could do something, Sabrina casts one last spell.

With that last spell Sabrina drops to the ground with a smile. The wand rolls out of her hand.

But she's not dead. Mentally yes. Physically no.

Puck rushes over to her checking to see if she is alive.

"Sabrina, answer me Sabrina." Puck says.

"Puck she's alive but she's gone mentally. You can see it in her eyes. She's just a hollow shell." Daphne says with tears streaming down her face.

"No. I'll fix her. She's not going to live like this. Even if it is the last thing I do, I'll fix her. And if I can't I'm dying with her." Puck says.

He pulls Sabrina's lifeless body towards him. Her heart beat is soothing but she's still empty.

"Puck... look... look at this." Daphne says between cries.

Daphne hands Puck the note. Puck reads it. Afterwards he breaks down.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina. I should've tried harder to help you. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you." Puck says as tears stroll down his face.

Puck pulls Sabrina even closer and cries even harder.

Ever since that day Puck and Daphne made it their life's goal to bring Sabrina back to normal. Everyday Puck would sit by Sabrina and look into her lifeless eyes. He would talk to her praying she would respond.

Daphne never lets her family see Sabrina. She showed them the note and that's it.

Daphne and Puck moved to their own places. Puck took Sabrina with him.

Despite the heartbreak it causes, both of them know;

Sabrina Grimm is gone.

 _Dear Family,_

 _I'm sorry I'm so weak. I know I'm not the brave girl you all want me to be. I'm sorry I had fears and doubts. I was never a brave person. I was always a coward of a girl who hid it by being defiant and running away. But now you don't have to deal with that anymore. I may not be someone you're proud of but please be proud of Daphne. She is an amazing young girl. She kept me going as a child. She saved us all. Please love her._

 _To Daphne,_

 _I'm sorry sis that I'm leaving you. But you don't need me anymore. You are a brave, smart, responsible young woman. You will do just fine. But no matter what I will always love you forever. Daphne please do me a favor. Tell Puck I love him everyday for me. Don't let him do anything stupid. Keep him living for me._

 _To Puck,_

 _I love you so much. I know you must be hurting that I left but please know I love you. Even to my death and beyond I love you. I couldn't hold you back anymore. You mean the world to me. When you left you took my heart with you. But I'm glad you did, only you will hold my heart. Forever. Whether I die or not please remember I love you. Make sure you tell Daphne that for me too. Everyday tell her I said I love her. I love you Puck and never forget that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sabrina Grimm._

 **So how was that? Was that any better than the original? Completely different I know but same underlying meaning of loving them till the end and suffering through hardships. I say I did better. Do you?**

 **Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.**


End file.
